


Tommy Centric One-Shots

by StarKatW



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, M/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarKatW/pseuds/StarKatW
Summary: Yes, this is problematic. No, I do not care what you think. Read the tags
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Tommyinnit/Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Kudos: 568





	1. The Only One That Cares

**Author's Note:**

> You can request if you want! The only things I won't do are:  
> Rape/non-con  
> Scat  
> Daddy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This features dubious consent, slight Stockholm Syndrome, smut, and certain kinks! Read at your own risk!

"This is so fucking boring" "What's boring?" I jerk around in surprise to see Dream leaning against the Nether portal by Logstedshire. "I was gathering wood" "What for?" I watched as the masked man bounced off the obsidian walls and began his way towards me. I didn't want to see him,so I turned around "Just a project. I'm thinking of making-" "Tommy" I froze. "Y-yeah Dream?" Silence. I knew what he wanted. He knew I knew. Silently, I steel myself and turned to face him. He hated when I wasn't looking at him when I spoke. Hated when my attention was elsewhere. It didn't show when others were here because he masks it well. But I knew now. He was not happy. "Yes Dream?" His mask covered the majority of his face so I couldn't see his expression, but I could see the tension in his shoulders. I could see the way he held himself. Oh yeah, he was angry. 

"Di-did I do something wrong?" Slowly, I watched his shoulders slump and heard him breath deeply. A sigh "No. You haven't done anything wrong. It's everyone else." He moved forward until he was holding me. His arms wrapped tightly around me, his chin resting a top my head. "What do you mean?" "It's nothing you should worry about." Normally, I would have argued. Normally, I would have squirmed in his hold and tried to break out, yelling curses and insults. But I knew better than that. I knew better than to try and take advantage of his soft times. They always end up hurting the most... "Tommy" "Yes?" "I have a proposition for you" I tense up. This can't be good. Dream must have felt me tense because he rose one hand up to start petting my hair. Despite myself, I began to melt into it. Human contact was something I didn't have a lot of these days, which meant affection was something I had even less of. "Shh shh, it'll be okay. It might even help you" 

"Help me how?" "You're writing a novel correct?" "Yeah, How To Sex 3" "I can help you make it realistic" He was still petting my hair, his other arm still wrapped around me. I knew I couldn't escape even if I wanted to. But did I want to? He was the only one there for me... The only one that cared. He's helping me. And I need it. I need him. Slowly he pulled back "Come one. Let's go to Tnrent" I felt him tug my hand and began to follow. I wasn't worried even though this was a rather public place. It's not like anyone would visit me anyways. When we made it, he sat me down on the bed and turned to the ender chest. "Go ahead and strip" Should I really be doing this? This is Dream! I hate him! Don't I? Or do I? He's the only one that cares. But he fucked me over in the first place! Yeah... I shoul- "Tommy. Clothes" I snap out of my thoughts to see Dream looking at me with his arms crossed. Shaking my head, I began to take off my clothes. Before I was exiled, I was already skinny. Now I was practically skin and bones. I heard Dream click his tongue

"I should start bringing over more food. You're no use to me if there's nothing of you there" I bit my lip. What was I supposed to do? It's not like there was much around these parts. I had to be careful about how much I ate. "Hey look at me Tommy" I did so. I didn't want to upset him. I never wanted to upset him. He was scary when upset. "You're still of use. Don't be afraid" I nodded. I didn't trust myself to speak. I watched as he removed his hoodie, a thin black turtleneck left in its place. He also kept his mask on somehow. I wanted to take it off and see him. I doubt he'd let me though, so I didn't ask. "Okay, I'm going to need you to relax while I stretch you, okay?" "Okay, I'll try. I've never done this before." "Good" Whether that was a good to me trying or to it being my first time, I did not know. I watched as he smeared what I assume to be lube on his fingers. That must have been what he got out the chest. Ever so slowly, he slid one of his fingers in me. It was weird and uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt. I didn't my best not to tense and just let him stretch me. After a bit he added a second finger. It made me squirm in discomfort. Such an odd feeling getting stretched, but it also felt... Good? It was nice in a way. Like a warmth from the sun on a nice day. Or maybe that was just Dream. Eventually he added a third one. I had already began panting, my cock was basically rock hard and leaking. I needed friction "Dream, Dream please! I need more Dream" "Shh, don't worry, I've got you. Just a little more and then the real fun can begin, okay?" God, his voice was just so calming right now. I left my body hot. Finally, he was done stretching me. I whined when he pulled away, but luckily it wasn't for too long because he then positioned himself over me. I might have been tall, but being underneath him made me feel smaller than I ever have. "You ready?" I bit my lip. I doubted it actually mattered, but I did need this. I needed to feel him inside me. "Mhm" "Tommy" I watched him with wide eyes as he moved his mask. He didn't more it far, just enough for me to see his mouth. His lips were plump, a glossy pink. I didn't get to look for too long because those same lips were on mine, and for a second I didn't think I was worthy of such a luxury. They were soft and tasted vaguely of watermelon. In that moment, he began to insert himself into me. I pulled away to hiss in pain "Sorry... " It was a slow slide. Tears began to form at my eyes "It hurts... Dream... Master!" I felt him freeze. At first, I didn't understand, then I realized what I said. My eyes snapped open to look at his mask that was staring down at me. I held my breath. "Say that again" "W-what?" He thrust into me harshly, bottoming out, causing me to cry out "Call me that again!" "M-master!" "Fuck... Keep calling me that" He began to thrust into me harshly as I continued to cry "Master! Master please! It hurts!" My mind was beginning to muddle. I closed my eyes tightly. The pain turning into pleasure "Fuck! My pet! My slut! I'm the only one that can see you like this! No one else!" I was moaning loudly, tears running down my face as he pounded nonstop. "Say it! Say you're my slut!" "I'm yo-yours! Your slut, only yours, no one else's! Master I'm going to cum!" "Ask before you do!" "Please master, please can I cum, I've been good, please!?" I heard him curse and the clink of something hitting my log floors "Fuck, go ahead baby. Cum for me" He grabbed my cock and began to work it at the same speed he was thrusting into me. It didn't take much more for me to cum. I did so with a shout, my eyes opening up to see vibrant emerald green watching me. I started to come down from my high when I realized he wasn't done. "Master... " His eyes glowed and he grinned "Just a bit more. I'm sure a big man like you can take it" I nodded frantically. My body hurt, but I could handle it. I'm sure I blanked out because when I came to my senses Dream had already cum and was holding me, petting my hair. "Dream?" "Shh, sleep now Tommy. You did so well for me" I blinked slowly. I was tired and this was nice... "Did a good job?" "Mhm, " I felt him place a kiss on my head. The gesture was oddly nice "the best" I was too tired to stay awake. Plus I was comfortable. I felt safe. Yeah... Safe.


	2. "We're a threesome!" "Tubbo don't say it like that!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo are all best friends. It used to be the dynamic duo, but now it's the terrifying trio! Now if only they could stop pining and actually do something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, just fluff. This is like if nothing bad happened. Schlatt was a good president, L'manburg hadn't been blown up, no one had been exiled, ect.

The sound of buzzing passed Tommy's ear and he glanced over to see one of the many bees latch onto a nearby flower. Why Tubbo liked bees so much, he'd never know, but at least it gave him more time to spend with his best friend. Currently, Tubbo was collecting honey. He had mentioned what it was for, but Tommy wasn't paying attention. He was focused more on Tubbo's lips. He must have been biting them because the were a little bit red and puffy. They looked /delectable/. "-ommy? Tommy!" The blonde snapped out of his stupor at the sound of his best friends voice "Were you even listening?" Tommy leaned back onto the walls of the bee farm "Sorry big man. Say again?" "I said, we should get Ranboo here! He seemed excited to see the bees too!" Ranboo was their other friend the /other/ person Tommy had a crush on. Sadly he knew neither would ever like him back, so he opted to never say anything and pretend not to have feelings. "That's a great idea! Then after we're done here, we can start stabbing shit!" Unbeknownst to Tommy, Tubbo had a completely different reason for wanting Ranboo at the bee farm. The truth was, he just wanted to watch his two loves interact with each other. Whenever they were together, Tubbo felt full. Tubbo had been harboring this crush on Tommy since basically the beginning, then Ranboo came into the mix. For Tommy, the burn was slow. He didn't even notice until one day his friend was building another (admittedly ugly) cobblestone tower. He watched the blonde smile brightly at the finished structure and thought 'Wow. I really love him'. It had been a bit of a shock, but not too much. It was practically the exact opposite with his interest on Ranboo. At first, he didn't even know the guy, all he knew is what he heard from everyone else. Then he met him. Ranboo was super nice! His voice was like butter on toast, not to mention his looks! Ranboo was part enderman, so he was naturally tall, but the black and white of his skin always seemed so gorgeous to Tubbo. His eyes! Oh his eyes! How the green always seemed to glow in the darkness creating an ethereal shine! Or how the red one was dark and seemed to pierce through his very /soul/. He immediately felt attracted to Ranboo. So yeah. Maybe his motives were selfish, but at least Tommy liked the idea. Tommy watched as Tubbo finished pruning the flowers he was working on before standing to join him. They both headed off to find the hybrid so they could spend the day together. Meanwhile, a little bit further away, said hybrid felt a bit lost. He was trying to figure out whether to confess or not. Ranboo wasn't one for confrontation, not fighting, not talking, and especially not love. He loved both Tommy and Tubbo, so he felt it was unfair to confess to just one. But the problem was that they were best friends! He couldn't take one from the other! Ranboo stared down at one of his special books. One, instead of filled with what happened during the day, was filled with feelings. Feelings were easier to remember, yes, but sometimes you could feel them, but not name them. For this reason, the hybrid decided to record his feelings too. He sighed, opening the book. XX-XX-XXXX /My feelings for Tommy is like a raging fire. He burns me. He makes me feel fire in my skin, warmth in my heart. A desire. His words pierce me, like an arrow through my heart. It's painful. Why can't I have this? Why do his hugs feel like a bandage around these wounds? Why do his smiles feel like placing a burn into a cool stream? His eyes shine in any darkness. Why can't he be mine?/ XX-XX-XXX /Tubbo is like rain. The feelings I feel can either be calm and nice, like sprinkles and a rainbow, or a harsh hit, like a downpour with storms and thunder. It's everywhere. It's nice, but fearful. It's... Comforting having him close, listening to his voice. It's light and strong. Lightning. His touch feels like rain on my skin. I'm drowning in him./ Ranboo smiled. A knock disrupted him. Standing, he placed the book down, assuming it was someone checking in. Perhaps Fundy? But as he opened the door and saw the two plagueing his thoughts he simultaneously felt a feeling of immense happiness and overwhelming dread. The book was out. "H-hello!" Tubbo grinned happily and waved "Hello Ranboo" "Hey big man! We've come to see you!" "Well thank you! Just give me a moment and-" Tommy groaned "You're going to make us wait outside Ranboo?" "Well I, uh..." "Cmon Ranboo! We don't care about a mess if that's what you're worried about" "I-its not, but-" He desperately needed to hide that book before the two found it. And knowing Tommy? If the blonde found it, he'd read it. And that was the last thing Ranboo wanted. Confessing because of a book? No way. Sadly, lady luck was not on his side, as Tommy and Tubbo pushed right by him. He tried to be as discreet as possible attempting to grab the book. Tubbo was talking about the bee farm, but Ranboo wasn't listening. He was focused on the fact that Tommy had sat down on the table. Right. Next. To. The. Book. He was not spared that day. Tommy smiled as Tubbo spoke about the bees and how there were a few that missed the enderman hybrid since he'd been gone. And he would've continued to listen if not for the fact he noticed Ranboo was not. No, instead he was watching Tommy very carefully. Watching him, but not seeing him. He was hyper focused. It confused the loud mouth teen... Until he realized what the split male was actually looking at. A book. A book innocently sat next to him with the words /My Feelings/ written on the cover. Now, Tommy is not one to care for privacy, so he did not think twice before picking up the seemingly innocent leather bound pages. "Tommy wait!" Ranboo's shout surprised Tubbo. The male glanced over to his two friends. One, arm outstretched. Panicked look on his face. The other, reading a book with a deep blush coating his. Tommy looked up at Ranboo, surprise, shock, embarrassment... It was odd. "What?" Tommy looked over at Tubbo before turning back to the book. At this point, Ranboo covered his face with his hands. His continues "Oh my god"s giving away his embarrassment. Tubbo walked up to be able to see the book over Tommy's shoulder. Page to page, filled with declarations of love. Filled with pure emotion. Truth. Love. Care. " Ranboo..." The enderman jolted, but did not speak. "Ranboo. Do you really mean this?" Tommy spoke with a bit more force, obviously wanting a clear answer. Ranboo slowly lowered his hands, barely peeking out. His red and green eyes full of fear. A nod. Tommy stood up, placing the book down and made his way over the the duel coloured one. "I- I know you're probably disgusted with me, but I had to write these feelings somewhere, I never actually expected you to find the book! I always kept it safe and hidden! I know you hate me now, but can we please forget about-" "Forget?" Tommy stood in front of Ranboo while Tubbo continued to read the book. "How do I just forget everything? Why would I want to?" "Wh-what?" Tommy grasped Ranboo's wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. "You're fucking stupid Ranboo. But I love you for it" Not the best declaration of love, but the kiss right after made up for it. Due to their rather closeness in height, it was easy for Tommy and Ranboo to kiss. It wasn't even a long kiss, just a chaste one. Tommy turned back to Tubbo "Well?" "Well what?" Tubbo had stopped reading at Tommy's declaration, already pinned on the idea neither Tommy nor Ranboo would be his. But Tommy, always full of surprises, rolls his eyes, reaches over and grabs him and pulls him over for a kiss as well. "I've been wanting to do that forever. I've got Ranboo to thanks for making it happen. God, hiding that I love you two was going to literally kill me" A small giggle left Tubbo. The brunette was elated! Both Tommy and Ran- Ranboo! Tubbo turned towards Ranboo very serious... Then promptly jumped on him like a koala. "Oh my-" Tubbo wrapped his legs around Ranboo's waist, his arms around Ranboo's neck. Ranboo had wrapped his arms around Tubbo too, to keep him from falling. "Ranboo" "Y-yes Tubbo?" "I get to kiss you now" Not allowing a response, the male kissed Ranboo a bit more passionately, keeping it chaste, but adding more pressure. When he pulled back, he smiled widely "Now we are almost together right?" "Fuck yeah bitch! Us three for life!" Both boys cheered. Ranboo laughed. For some reason he didn't think he'd be forgetting this. "Now we're a threesome!" "PAHAHAHAHA" "Wait Tubbo, don't call us that!"


	3. Locked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam cared for Tommy, he really did! But sometimes simply caring for someone wasn't enough. Sometimes you needed to lock them away and hide them from the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stockholm Syndrome, but not really? Dry hump, no actual sex, praise kink

"Sam you mother fucker! Let me out! Let me out of here right now!" Tommy yelled out into the black confines of the prison in which he was trapped. Honestly he didn't even know how long he had been there since there was no way to tell time in the prison. All he really remembered was Sam Nook finishing his hotel and telling him Sam needed him for one last thing. Being he was in a good mood, he didn't think twice about going to visit the warden watching over his greatest enemy. But the second he was in that prison, it had gone into a mysterious lockdown. All lights had gone off and he was grabbed and thrown into one of the many cells. 

Every now and again Sam would walk by, but he never said anything. He simply looked at Tommy then left. It almost reminded the blonde of exile, but at least there he could talk to someone and do stuff, here he's stuck in an inescapable room. It was honestly starting to hurt. "Sam!" One last call. No one came. It had to of been a couple of days already. Did anyone notice he was gone? Did anyone care? Without noticing it, Tommy began to cry. 

"Tommy" The blonde snapped awake- When did he fall asleep?- and pinned himself against the walls behind him, looking up at the warden. "Wh-what do you want bitch!? Come to finally let me out?" Please say yes. "No" Damnit. Sam sighed and sat down in front if the young male "Look, I know you don't like being here Tommy, but I'm trying to help you" Tommy glared "Help me? I'm fucking trapped away from everyone!" "That's a good thing" "How is that a good fucking thing Sam?! I'm away from my home, my friends! I'm away from Tubbo! It's like I'm in exile all over again!" 

By now, Tommy was stood over the still sitting (and calm) Sam. Slowly, the creeper began to stand "Tommy. Listen to me" "What?" "Dream told me something. The 'egg' is more dangerous than him and it's after you" "Why would-" Sam held up a hand "Both you and I know Jack Manifold is acting strange" "Well yeah, but-" "I'm trying to help you Tommy! I know you don't like it, but I am! I want to protect you" Sam watched the blonde process his words. Did he honestly need more evidence? "Why?"

What? "Why are you helping me? Why are you protecting me?" Sam's eyes softened. This poor kid just couldn't understand could he? With a sigh, he pulled Tommy into a hug "Despite what people's had you believe, you're a good kid Tommy. Just a little misguided. You do deserve help" Despite everything, Tommy began to cry, clutching onto Sam's armoured hoodie. They weren't sure how long they stood there, but at some point Sam's watch had went off. He sighed, releasing the blonde "It's time for me to go make the rounds"

Tommy, out of desperation and loneliness, quickly grabbed Sam's hoodie, pulling him back " Please don't leave! I... I don't..." He mumbled under his breath, too quiet for Sam to hear (and to quiet for Tommy normally). Sam cocked his head to the side "What?" Tommy blushed "Don't make me say it again!" "I didn't hear you the first time Tommy. You're gonna need to say it again" Tommy was flushed red "I said... I don't wanna be alone" The blonde murmured. Tommy was blushing so much even his ears had turned red. You could practically feel the heat coming off him! 

And Sam loved it. Admittedly, it was probably a bit sick to feel this way about a child, but at that moment Sam couldn't care less. Tommy was so cute when he was shy and all Sam wanted was to make him happy. "Sam?" Tommy's voice snapped Sam out of his thoughts. The creeper began to walk towards the boy who backed away in slight fear. He wasn't afraid of Sam, oh no! But he was afraid of how Sam was completely silent and stalking towards him. 

His back bumped into the wall, Sam's arms coming up to cage him in "S-sam? You're kinda... Being a bit odd there big man. You're a bit too close Big S, back away please?" "Tommy" "Y-yeah?" Tommy saw Sam's red eyes glow as he pulled down his mask "I'm sorry" "Wha-mmph?!" Sam cut Tommy off quickly with a kiss, the blonde fumbling before hesitantly kissing back. This was a victory in the creepers eyes. He kept the kiss chaste, not adding any tongue or rush, just letting it wash over them. When he pulled away, his half lidded eyes watched Tommy's blink open. The bright blue muddled with emotion.

Confusion, fear, hope. Love. The emotion flickered quickly, and had Sam not been watching so intently, he probably wouldn't have noticed. But he was, and he did. "Can I continue?" Tommy licked his lips, confusion still flickering in his ocean eyes, but he nodded. Sam happily began to kiss him again, this time adding tongue. Tommy seemed mostly inexperienced, like he hadn't done that in awhile and was trying to remember how. But it wasn't unpleasant, Sam loved the fact that during their kiss, Tommy had gripped his hoodie. He loved that Tommy had his eyes brows furrowed in concentration. He especially loved the little noises and movements he was making. 

Tommy was lightly humping Sam's thigh which moved between the boys legs when he cornered him. Sam pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Sam smiled, breaking it. He then placed his hands under Tommy's thighs "Whoa whoa whoa, what are you doing?" "Don't worry, I've got ya" "That's not what I'm worried about-" The green haired male effortlessly lifted Tommy up and walked over to the bed in his cell. He sat down, positioning Tommy to sit comfortably in his lap.

Both of them were hard, but Sam was content just making out with the boy. Apparently Tommy was not. He immediately began to hump Sam, gripping his shoulders and breathing heavily. A chorus of Sam's name falling past his pink lips, which were shiny from their kissing. "There we go Tommy. That's good. Good boy. You're doing so well for me" The praise caused Tommy to moan. Sam took note of this and moved so he could kiss Tommy's neck. 

He began giving it light kisses and bites, not putting any pressure behind them "Doing good baby. Doing so well for me. There we go, keep going" Tommy whined at hearing Sam sing praises right in his ear and began to rut faster. Sam finally added a bit of pressure and gave the blonde a love bite. Tommy threw his head back and moaned. Sam got his sweet spot. 

"Does it feel good?" "I th-think you kno-oh! The answer t-to that, dickhe- fuck!" The green haired make hummed with a grin. He had thrusted up roughly to match Tommy. "That's good. Are you close?" "Mhm!" The blonde bit his lip to keep from moaning. Sam frowned, moving his thumb to brush against Tommy's lip to get him to stop biting it. "Don't bite your lip, you'll bleed. Plus," He leaned in close "I wanna hear your pretty noises"

That was it for Tommy. He came in his pants at Sam's words. It was so dirty and made Tommy feel a bit like a whore, but a wave a satisfaction washed over him and he slumped against the creeper. Exhaustion gently taking over... Before he felt Sam through his jeans. 

Tommy glanced up. Despite not having cum, Sam looked perfectly content at having helped Tommy cum. He ran his fingers through Tommy's hair "You didn't cum" Sam smiled "I don't need to come" "I want you to" Sam hesitated, but ultimately thought of something "You wanna help me?" Tommy nodded "kneel down. You don't have to do anything, just sit there on your knees" Tommy gingerly climbed off Sam's lap and kneeled on the floor in front of him. 

Sam pulled out his cock, and began to stroke, using his spit as lube. It wasn't the best lube, but it was all he had at the moment. The sight of Tommy, silently obeying him, on his knees with half lidded eyes, spit slicked lips, and soiled pants was going to be ingraved in Sam's mind for weeks. And if he was lucky, he might be able to get Tommy to do this again. The thought of more and the sight of Tommy was enough for him to finish, unintentionally spilling a bit of cum on Tommy. 

"Fuck!" Coming down from his high, he barely noticed the blonde lick a bit that was on his face. If he hadn't already cum, he guarantees that would've made him. Sam pulled Tommy up onto the bed, using his hoodie sleeve to wipe the cum off the boys face. He took off his Armour and hoodie, leaving a black tee underneath, and dropped them to the floor. He then pulled Tommy into a more comfortable position for sleep, hugging the teen. Protecting him.

"Sam?" "Yeah?" "Thank you big man" The creeper smiled. Yeah. He's going to protect this kid with his life. "You're welcome Tommy. You're safe with me"


End file.
